fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hozuki Clan
The Hozuki clan is native to Mizu no Kuni and has been a supporter of the Kirigakure no Sato since its beginning. The clan is widely known for its hijutsu which allows the uder to liquify their body, known as the Hydrification Technique. They have to remember to stay hydrated though. Ideology The clan is also known generally as peace keepers, generally for their tact among the other known tribes. Even though they are known as peace keepers they aren't afraid to turn away from a fight whether their compound was being infiltrated or their village was under attack. It is definitely normal for a child of a Hozuki clan member to become a shinobi, in the case of the clan head's children, being trained since they were young, so they can be taught what it takes to be the clan leader. While not all Hozuki follow this ideology, some raising their children in the safety and nurturing bosom of their home never to step foot into the ninja arts. Needless to say the Hozuki's loyalties remain heavily with themselves and their village. They are mostly a social and lively greatly enjoying making friends, communicating with others, while they harbor no bad blood between the other clans of Mizu No Kuni they are particularly wary of the Yuki clan or reasons being obvious. Clan History Among the other clans that helped found Kirigakure no Sato the Hozuki clan was no different, originally the Hozuki started off as a tribe of shinobi living on a well populated island, specializing in the use of water jutsu. Once Kirigakure was founded and the contract was signed they, as well, gave up a sword of incredible power. The new clan took up permanent residence inside the village of Kirigakure. They were given a large patch of land closest to the water. Not only did it provide a beautiful water feature for all the clan to see, but it provided the water jutsu users plenty of water to practice their jutsu. The leader of the tribe, becoming the Clan Head. It was no surprise that many of the family's shinobi had the ability to transform themselves into water. At first the shinobi were inexperienced in the unique technique. As their village around them grew and flourished under the watchful eye of the first Mizukage, so did their understanding of their technique. And not only did their new techniques strengths come into light, but so did it's weaknesses. One weakness being that the user had to remain constantly hydrated for the technique to work efficiently. As a fix for the problem, the clan members began carrying water bottle around with them for a quick drink. Several years of practicing had the fellow Hozuki members freely controlling their liquid form with ease. Disappearing inside of a puddle, and then re-appearing with the slightest of ease. When the First Shinobi World War broke loose, the Hozuki clan was more than ready for it. Using their water based techniques for not only devastating attacks, but Taijtsu and Bukijutsu were rendered ineffective by their secret technique. Not only were they powerful in open battle, but they were skilled assassins as well. Being able to disguise themselves as a puddle of water on rainy days, the Hozukis were able to slip in and out of enemy bases completely undetected. With the First Shinobi World War coming to an end, the Hozuki resumed their practice of their technique. They found that they weren't only able to use it defensively but were able to use it offensively too. They were able to use their technique and form it into an attack. At the Second Shinobi World War the Hozuki were more than prepared to fight for Mizu no Kuni, instead of taking a direct path into the fight the Second Mizukage secretly reinforced both sides of the alliances for Kirigakure's profit. And once again all of Mizu no Kuni flourished. Years later the war came to a halt when a treaty was formed between the two alliances. However the Second Mizukage was suddenly accused of being in league with the group of assassins that attempted the lives of the village's leaders, and in response ordered all of his troops pulled out,, only a few months later the war resumed and Kirigakure remained a neutral party. During the time of the Third Mizukage, the Land of Water's Daimyo attempted to bring the village under his control, refusing him the village turned against itself as the Daimyo took this as an act of aggression. Both the Kaguya clan and Sourei clans defected from the Mizukage, while the Hozuki, Ran and Yuki remained loyal. In the many coming years there were small scale attacks occasionally, but everything was relatively peaceful. Tricked, the Third Mizukage was killed by the Daimyo, however in the coming years the Hozuki took part in Kirigakure's Civil War, their technique working well against the Sourei and Kaguya clans. Soon the battle was over, and a Fourth Mizukage had been declared! Clan Hierarchy When it comes to structure the Hozuki clan is built like most others. There is a clan head, who watches over and leads the entirety of the clan. Dealing with both military situations of not only the clan's compound but also for the village itself. Due to a lot of the Hozuki members being shinobi financial situations within the compound rarely show up, but it is also the clan's head to deal with those as well. The clan head's heir is always put through shinobi training, starting while the child is very young. While the rest of the families make up the clan some in the ninja arts, while others are not. Hijutsu Hydrification Technique Is a Protean, whole-body technique whereby the user can liquefy their body at will. This technique completely nullifies all physical attacks making it impossible to receive damage while in this form. From a single hair, to skin down to muscles can be turned into water at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Applying this technique, the user can also modify their body parts for suitable situations. While in a liquefied state the user can freely control their body at will slipping into cracks in the side walk, or underneath the crack under a door to infiltrate an enemy structure silently. If a part of the user's body becomes severed they can easily regrow it with the hydrification technique as long as they have sufficient water to do so. While the Hydrification technique offers a high strategic value, being completely made of water also has it's draw backs. While unconscious the user suffers from being in a jelly like state, Being made of water also means having an extreme vulnerability to Lightning Release Jutsu. Whenever using this technique the user had to make sure to remain constantly hydrated otherwise they will not be able to use their Hydrification techniques. Category:Clans Category:Mizu no Kuni Category:Kirigakure Clans Category:Hijutsu